Scourge and Interrogator 1
Log Title: Scourge and Interrogator 1 Characters: * Scourge * Interrogator Location: The desert outside Kuwait City Date: October 23, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator goes to investigate reports of a strange creature seen digging in the sand. Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Scourge is still digging in the sand. He's dug a rather deep hole, maybe about 20 feet deep, and gradually he starts to find what he's been searching for. A small amount of tar oozes from the sand at the bottom of the hole. Not the best source of energon, but it will do in a pinch. Interrogator decided to investigate a report from one of his team members about a strange creature digging in the desert near Kuwait City. Using the sensors in his helmet, he waits the distance of a few blocks away. He pulls the hood on the sand brown robe lower as he lays belly down... Scourge pauses in his pawing of the sand. The scent of oil and tar is strong, but there's also a faint whiff of human on the breeze. And not just your standard bedouin. Something was familiar about this scent. Interrogator reaches for his machine gun as the Decepticon stops digging. He continues to watch. Scourge gets out an energon cube, as the tar continues to well up. He puts it in the tar and watches as the cube slowly fills up. Interrogator shifts position slightly, so his helmet's sensors can pick up everything. Scourge's sensors can also pick up everything. He snorts, turns, and faces the direction Interrogator is in. "I know you're there. Come out," he growls. Interrogator slowly rises, machine gun ready. "What are you doing out here?" The Sweep looks disdainfully at the machine gun. "Come on, those bullets won't even tickle," he says, "Put that away. What does it look like I'm doing?" Interrogator lowers the gun. "It looks like you are filling one of those energon cubes." "Indeed," Scourge replies, "And why does it concern you?" Interrogator cocks his head. "Do you know Sweeper?" "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Scourge says, grinning widely. Interrogator shakes his head. "Indeed. That is the way of the world." "What would it mean to you if I told you I knew Sweeper?" Scourge wonders. "I have a friend who was trying to set something up with Sweeper." Interrogator casually replies. "Oh, really?" Scourge says, "Well, I'm sure something can be arranged, I'm sure." Interrogator chuckles. "Yes, something usually can." The Sweep strokes his beard thoughtfully. Interrogator says, "Any ideas?" Interrogator looks at Scourge. "Too bad Sweeper is not here. I know what my friend wanted to set up, and am quite able of making the same deals my friend would be..." Scourge grins. "I AM Sweeper," he says. Interrogator says, "Really? Prove it." "Fine," Scourge says, "Wasn't it your friend that suggested helping us acquire oil in Siberia?" Interrogator nods. "Yes, it was." "And I stated that my superiors had agreed to the project." Scourge says. Interrogator says, "Good." Interrogator looks at Scourge. "I am otherwise occupied at the moment, but we should meet again. Do you know where Moscow is, in Russia?" "Of course," the Sweep Leader replies. "When?" Interrogator thinks. "Sometime after the first of November will work." ::(Continued in Scourge and Interrogator 2) Category:2010 Category:Logs category:Logs